Union-Bound (DenNor)
by NorwegianFellow
Summary: The chapters inside will contain fluff, and eventually lemon. Please restrain from reading the last chapter if you do not engage in reading pornographic's. 5-way chapter of DenmarkxNorway All characters belong to owner of Hetalia - Axis Powers.


**This Story is currently a 5-way chapter 'book' about Denmark and Norway.**

**It is considered ****_DenNor_****. (meaning DenmarkxNorway)**

**All Copyrights to Hetalia - Axis Powers**

- Norway -

He was tired. Well, the Norwegian was. Obviously not the big Danish country across from him, yapping loudly and chugging Gin like there's no tomorrow. It was the _World Conference,_ a meeting place for all nations to exert in the natural threats and competition; but more overly, discussing what is current in all countries. And, at Norway's patience, the spike-haired brute in front of him was ruining his limit of restricting insults that would lash from his throat like a torpedo. Finally, as the british country beside him ended his train of 'annoyance', England and Romania had both stood up. Did he have to stand? No. But did he? Well, of course. He was apart of the Magic Trio, after all. "All is well in Britain. Our jolly good' men have forged yet another set of soldiers, so don't you wankers get any idea's." Somehow, Norway knew that was directed towards France, who had currently been wiggling his eyebrows at the three countries since the conference had started. "Norway is fine, as well. Our winter is yet still ongoing." He heard somebody snicker, and shot the whole room a menacing purple glare. That shut them up. "Romania haz got eet's normal swag~." Is all the dutch could say, his sharp teeth jutting over his speech and making it sound as ghetto as America. As they finished out the day, Norway got up to leave with packed folders and his cross being placed back in between the crook of his blonde hair. A large hand grasped his shoulder, pulling him back in a warm embrace. As nobody was in the room, the Dane had hugged him from behind and began whispering foul language that slipped straight past his ears and into his mind. "So, you, me, valentines Day. Hardcore black norwegian fucking session?" Denmark inquired. "W-what? Why would I even-" Norway's flustered speech was interrupted by a poke by the tip of his swirled curl. "Don't you fucking dare," Norway growled. "Or I will-" _Tug, tug. Pull,_ _pull. _The Norwegian felt a moan on the tip of his tongue, escaping in low, quiet murmur's. "I thought so~." the spike-haired country kinkily grinned, before sweeping the blonde up on his feet. "Let's gooooooooooo!" He yelled obnoxiously.

"Hey- put me down! I'm not fucking with you, god damn it!" Norway shouted, his heart beating like a million miles a cheetah would run. Yet, the Dane had ignored him, setting him on the nordic country's bleached red sofa. "Nah, we're not fucking." He laughed. "Not yet, at least." This, was a contact to make Norway blush. And, of course, it had worked. "We're renewing our union."

"Our union?" The Norwegian blonde calmly glared at Denmark.

"Yep, our union! And you have no choice what-so-ever."

"Well, at least my no-choice for being in a union is expected."

"See, I want you, Norway." Denmark lunged ontop of the Norwegian nordic, forcing Norway to blush from head to toe. "Not right now, you ank-" Words interrupted by a sweet, passionate kiss, he almost felt more content than he had in weeks. Soon, it lumbered to where their breaths were in huffs and Denmark was trailing his tongue down Norway's neck. "S-stop.." Norway breathed, a hushed tone trying to edge Denmark away. But the Dane would not budge. A twinge of annoyance brushing against Norway, he rapidly raised his left leg into the spike-haired country's crotch. "Bror, you're so annoying." With that, he stormed away with a heart thumping over twenty minutes per second. Slipping into his past bedroom, he smiled. Would this be an interesting new start? The Dane obviously had a tinge of lust for Norway. But, that was something he couldn't control just yet.

- End of Chapter one -

**So, yep. They go to high school next chapter. ;)**


End file.
